


The Burning Boy

by wormstachefiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam's Hell Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormstachefiction/pseuds/wormstachefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little scene I wrote for an alternate story line about Sam's 'Hell Wall' cracking. </p><p>Oh gosh, please leave feedback comments so I know whether I should keep posting or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burning Boy

Sam was burning. There was fire everywhere, surrounding him. He could feel it all around, on every inch of his body. It was scorching away his very being. But worse than that, was the smell. The smell of his own melting flesh filling his lungs and choking him. In his mind, he knew this would never be over. You can't die if you're already dead. His body would just rebuild, and burn again and again and again. Somewhere very near he can hear Lucifer's maniacal laughter, and Sam starts to scream.

"Dean! Dean, help me! Please get me out! GET ME OUT!" Sam doesn't even realize he's yelling out loud.

"Sam. Sam! Damn it, Sam, wake up!" Dean shouts at Sam, shaking him awake for what he's sure is the 100th time.

Sam bolts upright in his bed, breathing heavily, and for a moment doesn't even know where he is. Then reality registers. Of course, he's in another grimy motel room, somewhere in southeastern Michigan.  
Dean stares at Sam for a moment longer, then stands up and walks away to pour two glasses of--well, let's be honest, who the hell knows what the liquor of the week is.

"Jeez, man. After having the nightmares for this long, you'd think you'd be desensitized to 'em by now." Dean teases, his back turned.

Sam stays silent. He knows that Dean doesn't really want to talk about this, doesn't want to open up the feelings box and have what he would undoubtedly call 'a chick-flick moment'. But Sam is still so shaken. This one was so much worse than the rest. Like he was really there this time, and he can't hold in the sob that escapes as tears roll down his still sweaty face. Dean whirls around, holding two half-full glasses of something amber colored.

"Sam?" Dean asks, not moving. And Sam just sits there. Unblinking, with tears still rolling down his face. Dean moves quickly to the bed, ridding himself of the drinks, and kneeling beside his brother.

"Sammy?! Talk to me! What's going on?" Sam looks down at Dean and sees nothing but worry and alarm. His big brother. Always there to help, always there to protect. And for the first time in a long time, Sam actually feels like he needs that.

"It felt so real this time, Dean. Like I was actually there. I can still feel the heat on my skin." It's nothing but a whisper, and he can't really believe he is even able to speak. His body is auto-piloting his voice, because right now his mind is in splinters.

"It's a nightmare, Sam. Just a dream. It's not real." Sam knows that Dean is trying to comfort him. But, he also knows that Dean doesn't fully understand, because Sam hasn't been completely honest.  
Ever since the wall started cracking, about a month or so ago, he can feel Lucifer behind it. Digging and clawing, trying to fight his way out. And parts of him pour out, seeping through the cracks like a toxic gas, black and thick. It's like drinking demon blood all over again, he can feel it inside of him. Except this time he's not willing, it's like an invasion and he feels violated by it. It keeps getting worse and Sam knows it's time to come clean with his brother.

"No! No, you don't understand, Dean." He's looking at Dean now, and this time when he speaks it's almost a shout.

"Then tell me what's going on! For Christ's sake Sam, tell me what's going on so I can help you!" Dean is trying to hold it together for the sake of his brother, but hysteria is taking shape. Never in his life has he seen this much fear on Sam's face, not even before his plunge into Hell.

"It's the wall. It's cracking. I can feel it. My memories f-from...from the cage, they're starting to bleed into reality. I can't tell what's real anymore. It's Lucifer. I can see him sometimes, and he won't stop talking, Dean. He's always talking. I...I just don't know if I can take it anymore." Sam is all but openly weeping by this point with his head in his hands, and Dean's heart is breaking. Breaking at the sight of his little brother. Skin pale grey and sweaty, with eyes shadowed on all sides from lack of restful sleep. Not a man, but a broken boy in front of him.

"Damn it, Sam! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come to me for help?!" Dean yells. But Sam knows it's not an angry yell. He can see it happening. The first instinct ever instilled in Dean's head is clicking into place once more. Protect Sammy. Save Sammy.

"You've already got so much on your plate. Worrying about Cas and the Angel war, and trying to find Crowley. I didn't want to dump this on you, too. It shouldn't be your responsibility. You shouldn't have to spend the rest of your life saving me, Dean." The last sentence is quiet and sad. Sam has stopped sobbing now, but the tears are still falling slowly down his cheeks. Dean takes Sam by the shoulders, and forces eye contact.

"Of course I have to save you, it's my job and you're my brother. We'll just call Cas, that's all. He'll know what to do." Dean was speaking quickly and Sam could just about see the wheels in his head spinning out of control.

"Dean, Cas is busy. Half of the Angels are trying to kill him and the other half are breathing down his neck. He's not gonna come. No one can fix me." Sam sobbed, he was weeping again, unable to contain himself. He could feel the fire and toxic gas in his head, always burning him.

"No, he'll come. Sammy, he'll come." Dean hugged his brother tight.

"We can fix this. I can fix this. I can fix you." Dean said through clenched teeth, and while his face was hidden from the broken boy in his arms, he let one silent tear escape from his eye.


End file.
